Truth or Dare With the Dead
by DivergentMudbloodDemigodTribut
Summary: This is a sequel to FactionMixer's story, "Have You Seen a Ghost?" he/she wanted me to write a Truth or Dare scene for the end of the story, and I might build off of it. WARNING: May or May not have spoilers for Allegiant the end of FactionMixer's story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfic that I am making for the end of FactionMixer's story: "Have You Seen a Ghost?" There are some spoilers for the end of her story (which has not been written yet, just the basic idea) in this, and some spoilers for the end of Allegiant, but not really. So basically, they are all dead and they are in the Heaven/Paradise place, this is a Truth or Dare scene that FactionMixer wanted at the end of the story, And this is rated T because FactionMixer did not want to many inappropriate things in his/her story. Sorry the A/N was so long, had to explain that all and say a few things. Keep R&Ring!**

-Chapter 1-  
Tris POV:

As I am walking around the paradise we now call home, Uriah shouts at me, "Hey, Tris! Truth or dare party at me and Marlene's place, invite Tobias too!" I nod, knowing that I can't get out of it.

I walk towards Tobias and I's apartment, I was going there anyways. I arrive at our apartment a few minutes later, "Uri and Mar are having a truth or dare party, we're going." He chuckles and kisses me lightly, "so I'm assuming that we don't have a choice" he says, and then tries to kiss me again. I slip away and dash towards the door, "Nope, and if you want to kiss me, you're gonna have to catch me first!" I exclaim as a dash for Uriah and Marlene's apartment.

I arrive a minute before Uriah and Chris greets me, "Hey, Tris, where's Tobias?" She says. "Long story, we've been chasing each other about this place." I reply. She just nods and then Tobias arrives. Uriah starts, "So this is a gathering for only my friends," He starts, "since it's my place, I'm going first. Tris, truth or dare." I think for a second, "Truth, there's not many dares we can do here, and DONT even think about saying 'pansycake' Uriah, it's NOT coming back." I say. "Fine," Uriah says, "hmmmm, how should I torture Trissy this time?" He says while grinning mischievously. "You know, Uri, I'm putting all of my energy into not strangling you right now." I say while glaring at him, "Don't. Call. Me. Trissy. EVER. again." I snarl at him. He mock surrenders and says, "Man, you can be scary sometimes! Anyway, how did you and the dauntless legend over there, get together?"

"Well," I start, "I followed him into his fear landscape one night and then we sorta went to the bottom of the chasm and kissed." I state simply. "So you know all of his fears?" Christina asks right as Uriah says, "so THATS why you were first!" He says while smirking. "No," I say while crossing my arms and smirking right back at him, "THAT, was pure talent, something YOU clearly haven't got.". A chorus of "oooohs" go around the circle as Tobias slings his arm over my shoulder, "What the girl says is the truth she's got TALENT." He smirks. "Moving on," I say. I think about who I want to choose, then a plan forms in my head. "Uriah, you know the question." I say. "Why does he get to go?" Zeke whines while I chuckle and whisper something in his ear, "because a have a plan to get back at him, that's why." He smiles and gives me a thumbs up while the others give us weird looks. "Dare," Uriah says, "I'm not a pansy cake like SOME people." He says. "You, Uriah Pedrad, just made the **worst** mistake when dealing with an angry Tris." Tobias says while smirking.

"I dare you to fight the first ranked transfer initiate, oh wait, I forgot, thats me." I say while smirking. He smiles and says "Gladly." as he stands and gets in fighting stance.

We circle each other for a while. Eventually he goes in for the first punch, right on time. I let him punch me in the stomach and then I double over, closing my eyes. "OHMYGOD! I'm so so so so sorry Tris!" Uriah says. Zeke is doubling over with laughter, god that boy can not keep his trap shut for 30 seconds. "ZEKE! Tris just got knocked out! It's not funny, I already lost her once, I can't lose her **again**!" Tobias sobs. I spring up, knocking Marlene down-she was trying to do as much first aid as you can do to a ghost- and punch Uriah square in the jaw, "Not so tough now are ya?" I say while smirking. "Well thanks, Tris, now I'm finally going to figure out how ghosts get bruises. And I'm sorry I doubted you, I was just kidding-mostly." Uriah says while smiling. "BEATRICE PRIOR, NEVER PRETEND TO BE HURT AGAIN! IT IS CONSIDERED ILLEGAL IN THE RULES OF WRESTLING, BOXING, AND ANY OTHER PHYSICAL CONTACT SPORT," Tobias yells, oh gosh, instructor Four coming on, "you scared me, I thought I was going to lose you again." Tobias whispers/says to me, while he hugs me. "I'm sorry Tobias, I just had to prove Uri wrong, he was challenging my strength, and you know what happens to people who do that. Besides, where was I going to go if I died again? Is there like an after, after life or something?" I say to Tobias. He chuckles and kisses me. We hear a ton of "get a room"s and then we decide to continue.

"Tobias, my man, Truth or Dare?" Uriah says, and the game continues.

A/N: I was going to leave you guys at the part where Tris blacks out, but I'm not that cruel :) Thanks for reading, ideas are welcomed, nothing over rated T, keeping the 7 minutes in heaven to a minimum. I will try my best to update soon, but no regular update promises :) already working on the next chapter. Doing my best to update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**A/N: Please remember to read FactionMixer's story "Have You Seen A Ghost?" before reading this! This is the sequel to her story.**

Tobias POV:

I hesitate, "Dare" I finally decide. "I dare you to not be Tris's boyfriend anymore!" Uriah shouts. "Fine," I turn to Tris and she looks scared, I get on one knee and say, "Tris, I have loved you all of my life, and all of my afterlife. You mean the world to me. Beatrice Prior, could you do the honor of marrying me?"

I look at Tris, she has her hand over her mouth and she is tearing up. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to...I-uhh..." Tris stops me there, "Why would I not want to marry you? Mr. and Mrs. Eaton, that has a nice ring to it." I smile, pick her up and kiss her. We hear someone-probably Christina- saying "Awww!" "Well look at that, Uriah, I'm not Tris's girlfriend anymore." I say while smirking. We decide to end the game there and Tobias and I head to our apartment.

"So, Tris, I have something I wanted to ask you," I start. "would you ever think of adopting a kid here? I mean, I would say 'Do you want to have a kid?' but I looked into it and the only way to have a kid is to adopt one." I finish, I glance at her nervously, I can tell she is thinking by the cute little way that her eyebrows scrunch up. "I would love to, Tobias. But we should adopt one after the wedding, okay?" She finally says. "Fine, then we should have the wedding as soon as possible." I say while grinning. And then we decide to fall asleep, just for the heck of it.

Tris POV:

Christina comes bursting into our apartment, "OHMYGOD! I-I MEAN WE- HAVE TO START PLANNING YOUR WEDDING THIS INSTANT!" She screams, very loudly in my ears. Tobias chuckles, and then I say, "You can plan it, the only rules are: Everyone at our wedding has to know us personally, the colors are black and grey, and we choose the rings." Christina smiles, "I already knew all of that stuff, being your best friend-and from Candor- I figured that out, so come look at your new dress!" She exclaims. I sigh, this is going to be a long month (we decided to hold our wedding next month). I get out of bed, knowing not to argue with her anymore, and I sigh again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A/N: Im sooooooo sorry you guys! I have been really busy with school, I have 2 weeks off for spring break (!) and I will update my stories then. After that I have tests all week and I might not not be on for a while. I am soooooooo sorry you guys, and thank you to those of you who have still stayed faithful and kept waiting for an update! **

Tobias POV: 

Last week was the best week of my life-I mean death! Me and Tris got married and went to the paradise island for the weekend. We have been taking it easy for a while, but Tris just got a call from Uriah and apparently we are going to hang out with the crew and play some games.

We arrive at Uriah's apartment around 5:00 P.M. I knock and get greeted by Zeke, "Hey, man! Let's get this party started! First game is Never Have I Ever!" We gather in a circle. Tris is on my left and Zeke on my right. "Okay, my turn first!" Uriah squeals, "Never have I ever...um...uhhh...Had a kid-when I was alive." Zeke and Shauna both take a drink of their beer bottles. We all stare at them and Zeke shrugs.

"What? Carmen was just an infant and she was in my backpack when we died, she is currently in our apartment with a random ghostie nanny. It's kinda sad, the children never age, so for infinity we are going to have a baby girl." Zeke says and Shauna bursts into tears. "Oops, Shauna, it's okay, baby. Carmen is the best thing that happened to us since we got into Dauntless!" he aqwardly pats Shauna's back and motions for Tris to continue.

"Um, okay...Never have I ever had more than one boyfriend...yeah." she stammers. Man, she is cute when she is nervous! Christina and Shauna both take drinks. No questions asked there; I'm not sure I would want to ask questions about that, considering that both Will and Zeke are in the room.

It is my turn, "Never have I ever been to the Candor headquarters." Christina and Tris drink. I raise my eyebrows at her and she shrugs. "It is a long story- before I transferred to Dauntless." I nod, knowing that I will not be able to get anything out of her. "

Okay guys, this one is gonna be much better than all of your boring ones. Ready? Okay; Never Have I Ever: fallen in love with someone that was not in my initiation class." I drink and there are a few snickers from Zeke and Uriah's areas. I can see Tris turning red out of the corner of my eye; I lace my pale, fluorescent hand with hers and give it a squeeze.

Shauna slaps Zeke on the back of his head and continues, "To add on to Zeke's: Never have I ever fallen in love at first sight." I drink without hesitation and see that Marlene is doing the same thing. All eyes turn to Tris who has the cup close to her lips, but is hesitating. She finally chooses and I know that we were meant to be **(A/N: for those of you who didn't get it-AKA have slower brains: she drank)**.

"Never have I ever I ranked first in initiation!" Marlene says. Tris and I b oth drink and grin, mine more maniacal than hers.

"Together we are THE POWER COUPLE! We could take any of you down; even al, of you at once!" I think the coke is getting to me (Not even Uriah could get beer from the Dining Pavilion) Tris snickers and grins, agreeing with my statement.

"Ego alert!" Uriah mutters, just loud enough for everyone to hear him. The others snicker while Marlene and Tris smack him on the back of his head.

"On that happy note! Why don't we get started with the truth or dare! Okay then, Uriah, truth or dare?" Zeke says, not even waiting to see if we agree.


End file.
